


Procrastinating

by orphan_account



Series: Office!verse [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Office Sex, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vice President Starscream really doesn't like office meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastinating

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few requests for more Starscream/Air, and this is what I managed to bring out in such short notice. For once, they don't hate each other instantly. I'm too lazy to come up with an explanation for why.

Airachnid didn’t bother asking her boss why he was so obsessed with holding meetings every day. It gave her time to admire her other co-workers, and it wasn’t as if she had to pay much attention during them. If Megatron had anything important to say, he would have told her as his secretary beforehand. 

Still, it was 7pm on a Wednesday, and she wanted nothing more than to go home (or be carried off to someone else’s, but she noticed most of the men weren’t very amorous in the middle of the week). Her hair was already spilling out of her clips and ties, and her feet ached in her heels as they clicked down the hallway towards the conference room. 

The door was just around the corner, but her way was suddenly blocked by Starscream’s appearance. Instantly, that struck Airachnid as odd. He was the vice president, so he would have been in the room before any other employee. Moreso, he was walking away from it, with a smug smirk on his face. That was the farthest thing from normal for a man like him so late in the work day. 

“Starscream, sir,” Airachnid greeted him with a nod, smoothing her skirt with one hand and pausing her walk. Out of all the men she seduced on the work force, Starscream was one of the first she bothered with. True, from day one he was whiny, short-tempered, and had an insufferable penchant for melodrama, but what motivated her interest was his position. She was already fucking the CEO himself; adding his vice president to the list would only strengthen her own position in the company.

And, of course, it didn’t hurt that he was fantastic in bed. 

His smirk seemed to grow as he returned her greeting. “On your way to the management meeting?” She nodded again, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Megatron has given another twenty minutes before it officially begins, so I stepped out to get some water. If Knockout is speaking, I’ll need to survive how dry his wit is.”

Airachnid couldn’t help but laugh just a little. “Hilarious as ever, sir.” She made to walk past him, but a hand suddenly on her waist stopped her in her tracks. There was a quirk in his eyebrows that was rarely ever foretelling of something good. 

“I assume you’re in no hurry to being in Megatron’s presence either?” Airachnid almost rolled her eyes at his continued denial of her relationship with Megatron (poor thing really was desperate to have her all to himself, but she could hardly blame him). 

“I prefer to be there sooner than later, but if you have something important in mind-“ Starscream must have been unable to resist her mouth being so open, as he promptly filled it with his tongue before she’d even finished. Airachnid was well used to being shoved against walls by now but it still always managed to knock the breath out of her, and when Starscream pulled his face from hers she was gasping into his mouth.

“Is this important enough for you, darling?” She wasn’t sure if the shiver running through her thighs was from his smirk or the fingers gliding up along the skin there, pushing her skirt up and hooking under the fabric of her panties. Starscream took advantage of her distraction and pressed his mouth into hers again, still smirking. 

“You... idiot,” she protested around his lips, trying to keep her moans from slipping out. “Someone will see us!”

“And won’t they be jealous...” He’d managed to drag her panties almost to her knees while she struggled and with his other hand twitched a fingertip along her clit, rubbing his other fingers into the rest of her pussy. He felt her melting and quivering against him, fingers gliding between her damp folds, and he met no resistance when he set her on a table against the wall of the hallway, bringing her legs tight around his waist. 

“Just... be quick about it.” Even when every second word was a moan Airachnid still tried to keep some authority in her voice, but she only remembered a second later that that only turned Starscream on even more from the hard bulge that was pushing hard into her naked groin. The sound of his zipper being pulled down was loud enough to make her wince; she was certain the entire office floor could hear it. And even if no-one did, someone must have heard her gasp when his cock slid deep inside of her. Starscream wasn’t exactly the shining example of subtlety either, but at least his moan was muffled somewhat by her neck. She heard her name in a grunt and her pussy squishing slightly with every thrust of his hips, but most of her hearing was occupied with her own whispers of mewls and moans. Despite her protests, the risk of being caught sent an undeniable rush through her that she’d never felt before; something that flared from her core and tingled at every nerve ending in her body. She was part ways vigilant for interruptions, part ways lost in her own pleasure. And, true to his word, Starscream quickly had her spasming from orgasm and clawing long nails down his back. She was still biting her lip and bucking against the thumb pressed to her clit when he reached his own climax, jolting hard into her and sighing in bliss. Miraculously he’d actually slid a condom on beforehand, so there weren’t any stains on the table to give them away. 

He’d just pulled it off and threw it aside into the nearby trashcan when Knockout made himself known, turning the corner and leafing through a stack of papers in his arms. His brief distraction and the shock of his sudden appearance gave Starscream enough time to pull his zipper up and for Airachnid to get her panties out of sight.

“I thought you two would have been in the conference by now,” Knockout commented idly, glancing up from his notes. 

“Well, we can’t _all_ be painfully punctual like _you_ , Doctor.” Starscream loathed when he ever had to address him as that, but afterglow made his sarcasm less cutting than he intended. Knockout only shrugged and gave a friendly nod to Airachnid before going on his way, just missing the huge sighs of relief that filled the air behind him and only noticing that the vice president’s belt was undone when the meeting room door already closed.


End file.
